


"WTF"

by AutobotClone55



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Femslash, Romance, Sex, Smut, Starting Over, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Sindel, Sonya blade/unknown
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

When Li Kang and Kitana had created the new era it had reshaped everyone's lives. Even people they had never met before and also for people they did know. Most of them would never get to know there past lives and their troubles before but there is always that odd one out of the bunch.

Cassie cage had been in her bed sleeping. She started to wake and move but she felt something to her left and right. She opened up her eyes slowly and rubbed her eyes until she got a good image of what she was seeing. Cassie saw that she was nude in her bed for sure. She moves her hand to her left and felt something cold and moving. She opens eyes and sees a pale woman with short and blue hair getting dressed. It almost looked like Frost but that could never be true. She gets a closer look and it is frost. Cassie just turns the other direction slowly with wide eyes.

"WTF" Cassie whispers to herself. She hears Frost leave her apartment. Then Cassie feels like it's her time to leave. So she sneaks out or at least tries too until the other person grabs her hand and brings her back down into a cuddling position

"My love stay" she hears the person say. Cassie turns around and gets a clear view of who she's with. It turns out that it's Sindel also known as Kitana's hot mom. Or at least that's what Cassie thinks of her. Sindel starts to wake up. 

"My love, you know how I feel about staring," Sindel says as she turns the other way.

"Never would've taken her for the shy type," Cassie thinks. So Cassie starts to get out of bed. Sindel turns.

"Don't you want to play before you go?" Sindel says seductively. Cassie approaches the bed. She starts to get nervous and she thinks eveything that people would think about when doing new things. She had never been with a girl before. Sure she had a couple of kisses with girls back when she was at college. But never anything like this. Though her parents always told her to try new things. She gets on the bed and places herself above Sindel and sits on her lap. Sindel rubs her fingers againts Cassie's toned abs.

"My love you know how much I love it when you sit there" Sindel starts. Then Sindel quickly switches there positions.

"But I'm on top today" Sindel finishes. As she finishes sindel attacks Cassie's lips. Cassie tastes rasberry when there lips touch.

"Rasberry" Cassie asks. Sindel nods and places kisses on Cassie's Neck and shoulderblades. She goes down and down until She eventually reaches Cassie's wet pussy. Sindel blows on it to tease Cassie. This gets Cassie squriming. Her body twitches upward. Sindel kisses all around Cassie's wet pussy and eventually licks it. 

"Are you wet for me my love" Sindel says. Cassie grunts.

"what was that" Sindel asks teasily.

"It's all for you" Cassie screams out.And with that Sindel digs in. Sindel licks and licks slowly until she brings Cassie's thighs closer. Usually she would tease Cassie more but not today. The more and more Sindel licked the more and more Cassie squirmed. It's like a feeling she didn't know that she needed. Cassie begins to pant and pant. She feels an orgasm coming

"I I'm going t-" Cassie spits out or at least tries to until she orgaisms all over Sindel's face. 

"oops, Sorry" Cassie says. Sindel licks all of the cum off of her face.

"Don't worry beloved, I love it when You cum" Sindel says. She goes up to kiss Cassie. When they kiss they both fight for domiance. Cassie flips and wins.

"That was amazing" Cassie gasps out. She is still coming down from the high.

"That is only the beginning beloved" Sindel says.

"When you come home we can continue" Sindel says. And with that Cassie gets ready to head in for work or at least what she thinks her job is. As far as she knows she still is the commander of the special forces unit. And she needed to figure what the heck was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while

Earthrealm had gone through a lot and so had outworld. The war had been going on for a long time. Even before Cassie’s father and mother met. Now Cassie was leading Earthrealm’s most viable defense against all evil. Now she’s on her way to her top-secret base to figure out what the heck is going on. She was driving her black and gold truck and surprisingly the base was close. Sure it was out in the middle of nowhere and in the blazing heat. When she finally arrived at the base she was greeted and saluted whenever a soldier would come up to her like normal. 

But Cassie still knew something was off and the first being waking up in bed with Sindel and Frost. Not that she minded because they were both smoking hot. Cassie had made it up the command bay where she saw both her mother and Father kissing. She didn’t believe and tears started to fall.

“M- Mom” She speaks out. Sonya glances at Cassie and she quickly backs off from Johnny. But Cassie doesn’t care and she runs at Sonya and engulfs her in a massive bone-crushing hug.

“Um, Cassie hon not that I mind but you usually don’t want me embarrassing you,” Sonya says, But Cassie doesn’t care. She just hugs her even harder.

“Cassie honey, I think it’s ti-”

“Just let me have this” Cassie says. And they do. It lasts a bit longer until Cassie finally let’s’ go.

“Mom you have no idea how happy I am to see you” Casie shouts at Sonya. Johnny and Sonya look confused at their daughter. After Cassie enters the control room where she immediately finds Jacqui.

“Hey Jacqui, did you wake up feeling weird today,” Cassie asks.

“Yeah, I did actually,” Jacqui says. Cassie immediately glows.

“I woke up and realized were out of Coffe,” Jacqui says. And that glow Cassie felt immediately left. This made her realize that she was probably the only one that knew what was going on. That meant that she needed to find the one person who did all of this. Li Kang. Cassie had decided to check the holo table. She tried to find every known event in this universe. Everything had gone the way she remembered but some things were different. First Sindel wasn’t dead and wasn’t an evil person. She really was forced to marry Shao Kahn and kill her former Husband. 

“Well, that explains why she was in my bed” Cassie whispers to herself. She notices that Shao Kahn wasn’t defeated but Kitana is still the ruler.

“Well, that’s one problem that we need to fix,” Cassie says. She continues to go the events of past until everyone gets called on deck. Everyone runs to center field where Kitana Khan and Li Kang come through.

“Cassie Cage, we need to talk,” Li Kang says.


End file.
